


Anything For You

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Squip, lying, teen only for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Chloe has a slip of the tongue. Michael and Jeremy face the consequences.





	Anything For You

“Chloe, you’re a good friend, you know that?” Michael mused.

She raised an eyebrow, spooning up some whipped cream straight from the tub. “No I’m not?”

He turned on his stomach to face her, settling himself on top of the mountain of throw pillows. “Yes, you are. Seriously. Maybe a little bitchy, but a good friend never-the-less.”

“Jeez, thanks.” Chloe commented dryly.

Michael huffed. “What, do you want me to lie to you? I know it, you know it, everyone knows you’re bitchy, Chlo. But you’re really easy to talk to. Y’know, to open up to.”

She smirked. “Okay, then what’s your credit card number?”

He shoved her, scoffing. “Shut up, I’m trying to be sweet.”

Chloe laughed. “Michael Mell? Sweet?”

For a moment, he went silent, considering whether he should say anything. Then he spoke up. “Hey, can I tell you something?”

She seemed to pick up the gravity of the situation from Michael’s tone and sat up straighter to look at him. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Okay, well, I’ve never told anyone this, so you have to make sure no one finds out.” He admitted first.

Chloe pursed her lips in contemplation. “I can do that.”

“I’ve maybe- well, _definitely_ \- been in love with Jeremy for like… five years. ...At least.”

She stared back with wide eyes, before finally noting, “Holy shit dude, that’s some commitment.”

Michael groaned, burying his face in a pillow. “Tell me about it.”

“No offense, but we’re not even that close. Why are you telling me this?”

He shrugged. “It’s not particularly easy to talk about your feelings when the only one available to talk to is the person the feelings are pertaining.”

Chloe nodded. “That was a smart-person way to put it but touché.”

“But it’s not like I can do anything about it though. He’s literally the straightest straight boy to ever walk this Earth. Even though I know he loves me, it won’t ever be in the way I want him to. I’m destined to be pining after someone who will never return my feelings forever because I can’t fucking _get over him_ and-”

Michael’s venting abruptly broke off into a sob. He hurriedly wiped tears away, sniffling. “Fuck Chlo, I’m sorry. I guess I’ve never really gotten whatever feelings that have been building up the past five years out of my system.”

She fixed him with a sympathetic gaze. “You’re fine. Rant to your heart’s content.”

He wrung the blanket corners between his fingers distractedly and Chloe listened attentively, continuing to eat her whipped cream. “I just love him _so much_ . It’s almost scary to think about what I’d do for that boy. I’d _die_ for him, Chlo. He knows me better than anyone else in the whole universe. He knows me better than my own moms do. He’s so sweet and affectionate, and he’s such a dork sometimes but it’s honestly adorable in its own right, and yeah, maybe he doesn’t always have the best means of doing things, but he knows what he wants to achieve and he doesn’t give up until he’s accomplished it. And he’s so empathetic too- did you know that one time when we were little, he got himself sick so I wouldn’t have to stay home from school by myself? And don’t even get me started on how freaking cute he is. His eyes are so bright and prettier than diamonds and those curls have me swooning, and his dimples, and his bright pink blush when he’s flustered and- Fuck Chloe, I’m in so deep.”

“That you are.” She agreed bemusedly, grinning.

Michael sighed, flopping back down on the bed. “And after all of this, he’s still painfully straight.”

Chloe felt her heart ache, watching the shell of a boy’s chest rise and fall raggedly. He looked so pitiful. And- oh _fuck_ , he was about to cry again.

“I think he’s bisexual!” She blurted before she could even think about what she was doing. _Shit._

His head snapped up in an instant, eyes bright despite the tears. “Really?”

_Abort, abort, abo-_

“Yeah!” Chloe confirmed with her mouth full, manically shoveling more whipped cream in. “I’m like, almost _positive_.”

Michael seemed star struck. “That’s hella rad.” He whispered, awed and probably to himself.

“Yeah,” The brunette went on. “Why do you think he never asked out Christine?”

“Because he realized he manufactured an idolization around her and he didn’t actually like her like that?”

“Ah.” Chloe took her whipped-cream-covered spoon and booped Michael on the nose with it. “And that’s exactly what he wants you to think.”

He propped himself up on his elbows, “So you’re telling me that I have a chance with the guy I’ve been hopelessly pining over for so long? That I could march myself over there right now and ask him out and he might actually say yes?”

Chloe faltered. “Maybe you could take it slow? Try to build it up and flirt some before just springing this on him?”

“We’ve been best friends for 13 years, Chlo. He either loves me or he doesn’t. Another month of flirting isn’t going to change anything.”

“Well, what are you still doing here then?” Chloe rambled, leading Michael out the house. “Go home, take a shower. Get dressed, psych yourself up. You need to look nice for your boy.”

She practically shoved the love-struck boy onto her stoop before slamming the front door behind her. ****  
** **

_Oh God, oh God, what a fuck-up._

She scrambled to find her phone. It rang for what felt like eternity before going to voicemail

“Pick up, pick up.” She muttered under her breath, redialing. “C-c-c-c’mon.”

“Chloe?”

“Jeremy!” _Thank God._ “I have this _‘eensy_ favor to ask you.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, oblivious to the weight of it all.

“K, so this might be a lot to take in.” She admitted, biting her lip worriedly. “Are you ready?”

“Uh… yes?”

“Michael has been in love with you for years and years now.”

“WHAT?”

She didn’t give him time to question it. “But I _may_ have told him that you were bisexual because I panicked, you see, and he just looked so _sad_ and now he wants to confess his feelings for you, you know, now that he thinks he’s got a shot- ha, that rhymed!- and I just need _you_ to go along with it.”

“What?! Chloe!” He squawked indignantly. “I’m not doing that!!”

“Why not?” She whined. “Come on, Jer. Just this once, do me a favor.”

“Absolutely not! I’m not- I’m not gonna _lie_ to my best friend, Chloe. That’s what bitches like you do. N-not me.”

_Wow, low blow._ But he had a point.

“Then it doesn’t have to be a favor! I’ll, uh- I’ll pay you!”

“ **_No!_ ** I’m not doing that to Michael! Who the hell do you think you are to ask this of me??”

She tapped her fingernails in thought. “Have you ever met my parents, Jeremy?”

“No, but-”

“I know you haven’t, because those bastards of billionaires live on a private estate. Do you know everything I could offer you in exchange for you tying your tongue and going with the flow?”

Chloe could practically hear the gears in Jer’s head turning as he held his breath.

“...How much money are we talking?”

 

—

 

“Hey I’m outside, are you home?”

“Yeah, do you need something?” Jeremy wished he didn’t already know the answer to his own question.

“I just wanted to talk about something.” Michael admitted from the other side of the phone. After so many years, Jeremy could basically see the way Michael was undoubtedly worrying his lip anxiously just outside his window.

“Sure.” He responded, hoping his voice didn’t waver too much.

A minute later and Jeremy’s best friend was seconds away from spilling his heart in the kitchen.

“Jeremy,” he started, taking a deep breath. “...Do you remember when you asked me what love was?”

He nodded silently, vaguely remembering the instance.

“We were no more than seventh graders. I said I didn’t know exactly so we asked my moms. They explained that it’s this indescribable, uncontrollable feeling of wanting to be with and protect someone at all costs. Being willing to do anything for them. Wanting to see them happy, no matter the price. To be the one they turn to in smiles and in tears, to be able to hold them and just _be there_ . You told me you thought you might love Christine. I knew then that I loved _you_.

Seventh grade me didn’t know what to do when I realized I wanted to kiss you.” Michael laughed slightly, still rocking on his heels with nerves. “Who am I kidding? Twelfth grade me hardly knows either. I know that you being bi doesn’t change anything. You’re not going to suddenly fall in love with me just because you like dudes, because I’m just your lame best friend and-”

Michael stopped, laughing nervously again and wiping tears away with his hoodie sleeves. ****  
** **

“What I’m trying to say is, I like you. As more than a friend. From a very young age, I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. As I got older, I just realized I meant it more romantically. Jeremiah Heere, I am indescribably, uncontrollably, and irreversibly in love with you.” ****  
** **

Michael met his eyes, his expression hopeful and anxiety-stricken all rolled into one. “Please tell me you feel the same things I do.” ****  
** **

And yeah, Chloe warned him earlier. Jeremy had known this was coming. But no amount of warning could have prepared him for this. ****  
** **

Jeremy felt his eyelashes flutter involuntary. It was a tic, it only ever happened when he was nervous… “O-of course I d-do.”  ****  
** **

...or lying. ****  
** **

He prayed Michael assumed the confession was the culprit behind it. ****  
** **

“I uh… I’ve loved you for longer t-than I can remember. Why- W-Why do you think I never asked out Christine?” ****  
** **

Michael reached towards him, gently thumbing through dusty curls. ****  
** **

“That’s what Chloe said.” He commented softly, absent-mindedly. ****  
** **

“What?” ****  
** **

“Nothing.” He said quickly. “...Have you really loved me this whole time?” ****  
** **

“Yes.” Jeremy said without hesitation. He didn’t even need to lie. He sincerely loved his best friend. ****  
** **

Michael brought fingers under his chin and his voice was softer than he’d ever heard it, almost like Jeremy was something precious. “Can I kiss you?” ****  
** **

He felt himself go slack. “Uhhh…” His mind might be incapable of articulating at this point. ****  
** **

Michael’s face dropped. “We don’t have to!” He hurried to assure. “I just figured-” ****  
** **

“No!” Jeremy blurted before he can stop himself. He may not love Michael _like that_ but this was still his best friend. It still broke his heart to see him so despondent. ****  
** **

Michael deflated. “No?” ****  
** **

“I mean, uh, yes? Yes. You can kiss me.” ****  
** **

His eyes lit back up within an instant. He wrapped arms around Jeremy’s shoulders, fingers resting just at the base of his hairline. Then he was leaning closer- so close Jeremy could feel the warm breath spilling across his cheeks- and closer and- ****  
** **

_Oh._ ****  
** **

When they pulled back barely a second later, the paler teen could still feel the tingling echo of Michael’s lips and the way his stomach soared with the contact. ****  
** **

The Filipino giggled. He fucking _giggled_. ****  
** **

Jeremy found himself pulled into a tight embrace. ****  
** **

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Michael was rambling. “I can’t believe you feel the same way.” And “I love you.” A lifetime of “I love you”s. ****  
** **

Jeremy had never felt so guilty in his life.

****

—

****

Michael greeted him with a kiss every morning. And Jeremy obliged because, damn, that boy wore a beautiful smile. ****  
** **

The first day they’d walked into school with linked hands, they’d received more of a flood of support from their friends than Jeremy could've ever imagined. ****  
** **

Rich claimed he was “totally a prophet” with the backpacks, Brooke broke out into a spiel about how long they’d had heart eyes for eachother, Christine gushed about how cute they were together, and the others offered up their congratulations. ****  
** **

Chloe was the only one who didn’t comment on it- instead sitting from a distance and letting her sharp gaze sweep over them calculatorily. ****  
** **

About a week later, after the shock and excitement had settled down, Jeremy let himself get dragged back to Michael’s. ****  
** **

Michael lead him to the couch before clambering onto it himself and showering Jeremy’s face in kisses. ****  
** **

“W-what are you doing?” Jeremy asked, flushing pink. ****  
** **

He could feel Michael’s lips curve up in a smile as he continued to drag kisses lower down his body. “Pampering you.” He replied effortlessly. ****  
** **

He ghosted Jeremy’s Adam’s apple with his tongue before pressing a sloppy kiss just beside it. Michael pulled away as he felt a whimper rise against the boy’s throat. ****  
** **

“Jer?” ****  
** **

He swallowed, peering up with steady blue eyes. “I’m s-sorry, Michael, I don’t, I don’t think I’m ready for us to be quite this… uh, _intense_.” ****  
** **

Michael pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s curls, pulling both of them down to the sofa and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s okay, ‘Miah. Let’s just cuddle for now and I’ll be here whenever or if-ever you want anything more.” ****  
** **

Jeremy pushed his face into his chest, humming contently. “Thank you Micha.” ****  
** **

Michael felt his face split into a spontaneous smile, snuggling his boyfriend closer. “Anything for you, beautiful.”

****

—

****

“Dude!” Michael exclaimed, fawning over Jeremy’s new Givenchy jacket. “Where’d you get this?” ****  
** **

“Uh, some secondhand store at the mall?” Jeremy said, trying to shove in all his textbooks and close his locker at the same time. ****  
** **

“Where did you get money for that? Even used, that shit’s _expensive_.” He paused, snickering. “And don’t tell me your dad because I _know_ what that man works as.” ****  
** **

He said nothing in return and Michael's laughter died in his throat. ****  
** **

“...Jer?’ ****  
** **

His boyfriend shrugged. “Relatives. Saved up Bar Mitzvah money. I don’t fucking know, i-it’s not like I- not like I keep _track_ .” ****  
** **

“This is so sketchy and unlike you though. Why are you being secre-” ****  
** **

Jeremy burst forward in the middle of the hallway and worked his tongue into Michael’s mouth before he could say another word. The Filipino teen melted, savoring the kiss. ****  
** **

He brushed curls from Jeremy’s forehead gingerly. “I love you.” He said for the millionth time, just as soft and sincere as the first. ****  
** **

“I know. And I am so in love with you.” was the response. The eyes behind the words met his, unwavering like the sea. ****  
** **

 

—

****

Jeremy’s heart leapt to his throat as he saw Michael thumbing through a huge, green wad of cash in the doorway. ****  
** **

“Jeremy, are you kidding me?” He asked, turning on him, frustrated. “Are you selling drugs?” ****  
** **

“No, I-” ****  
** **

“You know, I think I could stomach my boyfriend being a weed dealer. But this is way too much to be making off of weed. You know I don’t condone that shit, Jeremy!” ****  
** **

“I’m not fucking selling cocaine, Michael.” He snapped. “Drop it.” ****  
** **

“I know for a fact this isn’t Bar Mitzvah money. You spent it all on that bullshit supercomputer. Why are you lying to me?” ****  
** **

“It's a long story.” Jeremy grumbled. ****  
** **

“We have all the time in the world.” Which was Michael-speak for _I’m not leaving until we work this out._ ****  
** **

Jeremy scrambled for the right words. “I hardly know how to tell you this. Please just hear me out and don’t get upset. So, um, w-well…” ****  
** **

“Well? Spit it out.” ****  
** **

He screwed his eyes shut, quickly letting the truth tumble from his lips, “Chloe screwed up and told you I was bi so she’s paying me to cover her ass, okay?” ****  
** **

The air between them went stale. Everything was deathly silent before... ****  
** **

“You’re... straight?” ****  
** **

“Well-” ****  
** **

“Oh my God.” Michael whispered, hands clasped to his mouth, brown eyes glazed over. ****  
** **

“I’m not-” ****  
** **

“Stop lying!” He shouted, all of his patience suddenly snapping in half. “I don’t want to hear it! Have you ever noticed that every _fucking thing_ that went wrong was because of you?! How could you do this?” ****  
** **

“I’m not _lying_ when I say I love you-” ****  
** **

“Just not in _that way_ , right?” Michael screamed. “Was money the _only_ way Chloe paid you? Were you also fucking her behind my back, while you pretended to love me?” ****  
** **

“No! Michael, I swear, I-” ****  
** **

“You’re _straight_ , Jeremy! That’s all there is to it!” He paced frenziedly, hands yanking at his hair. “I fell hopelessly for a straight white boy, like an idiot and you turned around and said you loved me, like it was a fucking _joke_ -” ****  
** **

Jeremy fisted Michael's shirt and mashed their mouths together. ****  
** **

“Is money not enough for you?” He asked tearfully, after he’d wrenched himself away. “Do you have some kind of twisted satisfaction in breaking my heart too?”

****

—

****

The knock came in the middle of the night. ****  
** **

Michael opened his door to find a shuddering Jeremy on his porch, gaze directed downward guiltily and refusing to meet his. Michael kept his mouth shut until Jeremy finally spoke up, his voice as soft as the night. “I know you hate me but it kills me to be away from you and I want to… I want to apologize.” ****  
** **

Michael shifted, still hurt. “Then apologize.” ****  
** **

Jeremy stepped into the entryway, letting a stripe of moonlight fall over his face. Michael’s breath caught in his throat. There was no denying how angelic he still was, regardless of the bile notion of betrayal he still felt. ****  
** **

“I’m so sorry. I never knew it would go that far, but I still never should have agreed to lie to you. I care about you so much- to even t-think that I risked you for money, of all things, makes me sick. I know I can’t do anything to change that now, but God, what I’d do to t- to take it back-” ****  
** **

A tear spilled over and broke the dam, and then Jeremy was crumpled to the floor, crying into his hands. “‘m so so-orry, Micha. I m-miss you.” ****  
** **

“Hey.” Michael’s soft, securing voice sounded right by Jeremy’s ear. “Don’t cry, Jer. Please don’t cry. I don’t hate you.” ****  
** **

“You should.” ****  
** **

Michael stood up silently, holding out a hand to Jeremy. ****  
** **

He followed with his gaze, but made no move to get up. His misty blue eyes were as round as moons as he stared up from his spot against the hard tile, tear-streaked cheeks still flushed. “I don’t know what I hope to accomplish from telling you this. I don’t deserve you. But you deserve to know the truth. I’ve fallen for you. And that’s the truth. N-No bribing involved.” ****  
** **

Michael swallowed in the silence that followed, almost not knowing what to think. ****  
** **

“Look, the circumstances aren’t ideal.” He began at last, helping him up off the floor. He brought Jeremy’s forehead to his own, trying to convey every ounce of affection and mercy just through his eyes. “But I couldn’t ever, ever stop loving you, ‘Miah. You are my moon and my stars. You are what makes this life worth living. I love you so, so much. And I’d be willing to take you back as long as you promise that what we have is real.” ****  
** **

“I promise.” Jeremy whispered, thumbs tracing the other boy’s cheekbones. “I love you more than anything.” ****  
** **

“That’s all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider yourself lucky I was in a fluffy mood when I outlined this fic because I was really tempted to end this with angst when I went back to write the ending...


End file.
